happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Natural Locations
These locations were naturally formed rather than built or constructed. Each one has its series of hazards that can cause harm to characters who aren't careful. Some real-life countries and landmasses also exist within the show. Natural Areas The Beach The beach is where the characters go to enjoy the waves. Mime once worked here as a lifeguard, though he soon quit after failing to save Sniffles from drowning. Surfing competitions were also held here, which were regularly won by Lumpy, an extremely skilled surfer, until Cro-Marmot froze the sea, causing the death of most other contestants and winning by default. Pop buried Cub in the sand, but failed to take account of the rising tide when he bought ice cream. The waters are dangerous, filled with hazards such as sharks, sea urchins, and even buoys which might impale an unfortunate surfer. There are areas for fishing, and also a dock for ships. Kjjhghhj.png|Mime, you're a terrible lifeguard! Water 10.jpg|Pop and Cub at the beach You're Kraken me up Beach.png|I hope Lumpy makes a better lifeguard than Mime... Before kiss.jpg|Nope! Wipe 21.jpg|Lumpy makes a better surfer Wipe 35.jpg|The surf shop Putyourbackintoit discobear01.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png A Beautiful Beach.PNG|The beach is located right by the desert The Lake A lake, first seen in Water You Wading For, this body of water is inhabited by piranhas, seals, alligators, and a giant whale. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, the water was safe to swim in and located next to a giant dam. Lumpy, the garbage man, was caught dumping his trash into the lake, enraging Giggles. Thanks to her efforts, and the destruction of the dam, the lake once again became a clean, safe place to swim. Water You Wading For Cuddles injure .PNG|Read the sign: No Swimming EveryLitterBitHurts.jpg flaky point.PNG cuddles before.PNG Water You Wading For Cuddles crush2.PNG|What's a whale doing a lake?! The Desert The desert which Lumpy got lost in in Just Desert. It has many dangers such as sweltering heat, mirages, cacti, vicious packs of vultures, and deadly sand storms. At the end of the episode it is revealed to have been close to a beach which Pop and Cub were at, indicating that Lumpy died only a few feet away from being rescued. The Cliff In the episode Blind Date, Disco Bear parked his sports car on the cliff, inside it he was trying to seduce Petunia, but then, The Mole driving his car, pushes Disco Bear's car, making it fall and explode causing Petunia's and Disco Bear's death. The Forest Maybe not part of the natural locations since most of the Tree Friends live in trees. Lumpy takes Nutty, Petunia, Toothy, Flaky, Sniffles, and Cuddles there for an outing in Take a Hike. Nearby this forest is a canyon, where Toothy, Sniffles, and Cuddles (and possibly Petunia if she wasn't already dead) are impaled on sharp rocks. There also seems to be a vast desert in the middle of the forest, requiring a lengthy hike to get through it (this may be the same one Lumpy trekked through in Just Desert). Happy Tree Friends - Take a Hike part 1 0001.jpg|Flaky wanders the forest, very likely to die 1331078059 216.png Prehistoric Jungle An ancient jungle that was inhabited by dinosaurs. It first appeared in Dino-Sore Days, where Cro-Marmot is seen unfrozen, which makes him vulnerable to attacks, like getting his organs knocked out of his body. It also appears in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles goes back into time and eats one of the ants, starting the rivalry between the anteaters and ants after his descendant eats another ant. Countries and Landmasses There are many countries that are in both our world and the Happy Tree Friends universe. Some of the Happy Tree Friends come from many countries around the world. United States of America United States of America is the most powerful country on earth. The United States is also the home country of Happy Tree Friends. It is supposedly where most of the Happy Tree Friends live and where most episodes are set. Canada Canada is north of the United States. It is possible that in the episode Don't Yank My Chain, Handy and The Mole were making their way to Canada when their vehicle was stolen by Lifty & Shifty, and then were arrested by Sheriff Lumpy. They appeared to have been incarcerated in a Canadian prison (as shown by a Canadian-looking flag, though this isn't concrete proof that this took place was Canada). China China is one of the most powerful countries of the earth. It is likely the home of Buddhist Monkey, Sensei Orangutan, and Panda Mom. Buddhist Monkey's episodes take place here. Vietnam Vietnam is a country in Southeast Asia. During the Vietnam War, Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom fought against the Tiger General and his soldiers. During the war, Flippy developed his trademark PTSD, causing him to flip out and kill his friends whenever he is reminded of the horrible event. Indonesia/ Malaysia Because of Orangutans do not exist in China, Sensei Orangutan is estimated to originate from Sumatra Island (Indonesia) or Borneo Island (Indonesia or Malaysia). France France is a country in Europe. It is also the home country of Flippy's ally Mouse Ka-Boom. Debatably, it may also have been the original home of Lammy and Mr. Pickels, due to their appearances. Japan Japan is one of counties portrayed in the show. Back in Buddhist Monkey's time, the Generic Tree Ninjas lived there. Godzilla, a famous fictional monster originally from Japan, also appeared in Wingin' It. In said episode, Flaky may have landed the plane in or near Japan, as it was confirmed that she was eaten by Godzilla at the end. South America This continent is covered in rainforests. Long ago an ancient Mayan civilization built. As seen in Idol Curiosity, a Mayan temple (possibly in Peru or Bolivia) was guarded by a mysterious earthquake and flesh-eating flowers, making it a challenge for Sniffles to get the cursed idol, which was on top of the temple. While anteaters naturally live in South America, Sniffles is not from there, but it is possible that his species originated from South America long ago. Ghtfgffg.png|Sniffles, Flaky and Giggles in the jungles of South America Jhvghvgffg.png|Hiding behind a tree is a nice way to avoid earthquakes induced by cursed relics. The Arctic The Arctic is an icy region at the top of the world. It is a dangerous place for Happy Tree Friends to go, especially with a hungry orca lurking beneath the ice. Orca.jpg|Meet Shamu's evil twin brother. Inactive or gone.png Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists